Crimson Eyes Beneath Golden
by RainSonata
Summary: The moment darkness approached, Itachi knew that death was coming.After being killed by Sasuke, Itachi was sent through the gate, where the Uchiha prodigy found himself in the body of none of than Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist.NarutoFMA crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The moment darkness approached, Itachi knew that death was coming. After being killed by Sasuke, Itachi was sent through the gate, where the Uchiha prodigy found himself in the body of none of than Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist. Not necessary to read Sasuke's Brand New Start And a New Family Member.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Blab" normal talking, text 

_"Blab" thoughts_

**"Blab" author notes**

**_Blab Itachi and Edward talking in thoughts_**

* * *

Crimson Eyes Beneath Golden

Chapter 1

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke launched a ball of electricity and chakra toward his brother.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said calmly. His Sharingan changed and glared at Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke's eyes went wide and Itachi fell to the ground, bleeding. _I guess Sasuke_ _really did make his dream come true…_Itachi thought. _Our family is now dead, but at_ _least I got to help him finish his dream and see him before I _die. He thought faintly as he continued to lose blood. The Uchiha prodigy looked at his brother next to him being tortured under his Tsukuyomi. _Sasuke…take care…of his daughter for me...Now…I'll_ _join mother and father too…_The young man took one last look at his brother and the girl as Itachi closed his eyes, and let the darkness fill in and take him away.

* * *

"BROTHER!" Al screamed as he watched Envy stabbing his brother in the heart. Edward coughed out blood with his golden eyes all wide with shock. 

"You bastard…" Ed gasped as he coughed out the blood. The pine tree homunculus grinned maniacally and watched his half brother die in the pool of blood.

**(A/n: If you didn't know, Edward and Alphonse are Envy's half brothers. They shared the same father, Hoenheim Elric. Their father was over 400 years old. He married Dante in the anime centuries ago and had Envy as a son. Envy died from mercury poisoning and became a homunculus by Dante. Hoenheim married Trisha later and had Edward and Alphonse.)**

* * *

Itachi saw the darkness coming and knew almost immediately that this was death. _If there is such and place as heaven, will I be there too? _Itachi felt that it was silly that he was worrying about such a thing when he had nearly killed dozens of people in his life. Itachi fully opened his eyes to see that there was something in front of him. _What is this?_ The prodigy asked. It was a gate.

* * *

"BROTHER!" The armored Elric screamed. 

"It's too late. Your brother is dead." Dante said.

"NO! He's alive, his face is still warm. He's still in the gate." Al stood up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The ex-wife of Hoenheim demanded.

The Elric stood up as the signs on his armor started to glow, "I going to bring Ed back from the gate."

"You can't do that!"

Al ignored her. The signs on the armor glowed even brighter as the boy in the suit of armor used the philosopher's stone, to bring back his only brother.

"Where's mommy!?" Wrath screamed and Gluttony whined, "Where's Lust!?"

The nearly 400 year old lady clutched her fist angrily at the commotion and said angrily, "If I can't stop you, than I'll have someone else do it for me." As she pressed her fingers onto Gluttony's tattoo on his tongue. "I'm sorry Gluttony for doing this." The obese homunculus' eyes glowed and now showed great hunger in his eyes. Envy and Wrath looked at Gluttony nervously as they noticed that the homunculus was different somehow. "Be careful. I transmuted the Ouroboros mark from his tongue. He's nothing but the mindless monster he's truly is." Gluttony looked at Al with his hungry, glowing eyes. Envy ran and tried to prevent fullmetal's brother from reattaching his brother's soul.

"I'm not letting you get away!" He screamed as he ran into the transmutation circle. The circle flashed as brightly as ever and everything disappeared from Envy's and Alphonse's view.

Edward tried desperately to clap his hands as the blimp hit him. Flames surrounded him as he desperately tried again. _Come on, work, work!_ He thought furiously. He suddenly felt himself surrounded by light. _It's working…_ Everything vanished. The gated appeared in front of him. _The gate… _Ed thought. He saw a glimpse of his brother and the philosopher stone. The young alchemist also saw Wrath hugging his old teacher Izumi as the gate opened. A green haired homunculus was also there.

"Oi, chibi-chan! I guess we're both in the gate." He smiled his usually manically smile at the small alchemist. "I'm going to the gate and kill that old man." Envy said, referring to Hoenheim. The gate opened. What was he thinking?! The homunculus transformed into Ed and said, "Hey! Bring me to Hoenheim!" The things attacked Envy. The black blobs reached to grab Envy. He fell into the mob and said, "Bring me there! I'm his son! Bring me to him! Take me…to that bastard!" He shouted and changed into a dragon and went through the mob into the gate. The gate closed as Ed stared at where the gate was. Everything started to fade away from his view.

"I'm alive?" A certain blond alchemist asked himself. He looked around and found himself back to where he was before. "Roze, where's Al?" He asked the brunette girl next to him. "Roze! Tell me!" He looked at the girl.

Roze looked at Ed and said, "You died. Al used the stone to bring you back to life."

"WHAT!?" The blond boy exclaimed. He looked around once more. Al was gone…He little brother was gone…He stood up and took his shirt off. Roze looked at him in confusion. "I going to bring Al back" he told Roze. Roze stared at him and nodded. There was no use stopping him. Ed was going to bring him back.

Ed looked at the transmutation circle he drew and checked it again to make sure there were no mistakes. _I know everything is supposed to be equivalent exchange, but if_ _Dante was right, maybe it will work,_ Edward thought as he walked into the circle. Ed closed his eyes and placed his two hands on his chest.

* * *

Itachi looked at the gate and stared at it. What's _a gate doing here of all places?_ He thought tiredly. The gate opened. The prodigy saw a glimpse of a boy, around ten years old, and a blind of light going through. The Uchiha also saw another boy, but he looked around twelve of thirteen years old. To Itachi's shook, all these blobs of black creatures came out of the gate! The creatures grab and took hold of the eldest Uchiha. Itachi tried to scream, but it was no use. He felt his body tingling, like someone tried to take his soul away from his body. Everything was happening fast when the gate closed again, and everything was black. 

_Ugh, where am I?_ Itachi thought as he found himself on the ground. He opened his eyes to see where he was. He looked at his hands and realized that he was alive. _I'm…alive…_ The prodigy slowly stood up. Next to him, he saw the same boy early. The ten year old boy was unconscious like he has been through with a lot of stuff. Itachi was going to see if the boy was all right when he heard someone say…

**_Hey bastard! What are you thinking you're trying to do with my brother!? _**Itachi's eyes turned into dots when he heard that. The voice wasn't talking exactly, but he could hear it in his mind.

"Who…are you?" Itachi asked, looking a bit confused.

The voice paused, **_Well I'm Edward Elric of course! I'm a state alchemist! The fullmetal alchemist!_**

The Uchiha prodigy looked even more confused than ever. "State…alchemist?"

_**Yeah, I'm a state alchemist. Don't ignore my question. What are you trying to do with my brother, and what are you doing here in my body?!**_

"Nothing," Itachi mumbled and thought that this kid was more demanding than Sasuke. "And what do you mean in your body?"

_**Why don't you look in the mirror?**_ Ed suggested. Itachi looked at the mirror nearby and saw that he wasn't himself anymore. His image has changed entirely. He now had blond hair when he usually had raven hair, and his eyes were gold. Everything seemed to be weird and unnatural now. Itachi Uchiha was now stuck in Edward Elric's body.

* * *

**A/n: The first chapter of Crimson Eyes Beneath Golden. Please remember to R&R, read and review. Give me some suggestions if you like. If you want to know the full detail on how Itachi died, read my other fanfiction: Sasuke's Brand New Start And a New Family Member on chapter 9. If you want an update, you'll have to wait because this is my second fic and I'm still working on my first fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The moment darkness approached, Itachi knew that death was coming. After being killed by Sasuke, Itachi was sent through the gate, where the Uchiha prodigy found himself in the body of none of than Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist. Not necessary to read Sasuke's Brand New Start And a New Family Member.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not even old enough to vote or get a driver's license.

* * *

"Blab" normal talking, text 

"_Blab" thoughts_

"**Blab" author notes**

_**Blab Itachi and Edward talking in thoughts**_

* * *

Crimson Eyes Beneath Golden

Chapter 2

* * *

From last time on Crimson Eyes Beneath Golden… 

**_Hey bastard! What are you thinking you're trying to do with my brother!?_** Itachi's eyes turned into dots when he heard that. The voice wasn't talking exactly, but he could hear it in his mind.

"Who…are you?" Itachi asked, looking a bit confused.

The voice paused; **_Well I'm Edward Elric of course! I'm a state alchemist! The fullmetal alchemist!_**

The Uchiha prodigy looked even more confused than ever. "State…alchemist?"

**_Yeah, I'm a state alchemist. Don't ignore my question. What are you trying to do with my brother, and what are you doing here in my body?!_**

"Nothing," Itachi mumbled and thought that this kid was more demanding than Sasuke. "And what do you mean in your body?"

**_Why don't you look in the mirror?_** Ed suggested. Itachi looked at the mirror nearby and saw that he wasn't himself anymore. His image has changed entirely. He now had blond hair when he usually had raven hair, and his eyes were gold. Everything seemed to be weird and unnatural now. Itachi Uchiha was now stuck in Edward Elric's body.

* * *

Two years later after Itachi, the ex S-rank missing nin, found his soul stuck onto Edward Elric's body. Ed was now eighteen years old and Itachi was supposedly twenty four if he was in his mortal body. 

A blond man was seen walking on a small road leading to a house ahead. He looked around 17 or 18 years old and wore a coat over his clothing and had his hair tied in a ponytail. The man gazed at the path he token. He putted his hands over his eyes to block the sun from shining to his face.

_Ah, it's so nice out here. It's been awhile since I visited Winry._ The blond thought.

**_Yeah, it's been awhile. _**Another voice agreed with him. It was Itachi. Confused? I don't blame you. Every since Itachi became a part of Ed's body, the two made an agreement. Ed would still be in control of his body most of the time, but Itachi would take over if it was necessary. Of course, over the two years, the two knew each other as well as brothers would. Edward knocked on the door of the small house gently and waited. The door opened and a young woman appeared and had her hands on her hips. She didn't look very happy. "ED! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The young lady was pissed and threw a screwdriver at his head.

"ITAI!" Ed screamed. **_Ouch, I feel kind of sorry for you…_**Itachi said.

**(A/n: Itai means ouch, I think.)**

Winry glared at the blond man and said, "IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE YOU VISITED!" as Ed scratched his head at the spot where he got hit by the evil screwdriver of doom, doom, doom. **_She's scary when she's mad…_**Ed agreed.

**(A/n: Let's sing the Doom Song! Imitates Gir from Invader Zim. I'm going to sing the Doom Song now! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom. Doom, doom, doom. Doom. Doom, doom, doom, doom, doo, doo, doo, dooooooo…..**

**The readers stare at the author. Author: Sorry, I'm kind of weird in the morning. Yeah, I'm typing this in the morning right now. Let's continue.)**

"Sorry…" Ed mumbled. He was still a state alchemist, so that meant that he still had to do missions. Itachi didn't really found this new since almost for his whole life he had to do missions of any kind. He was a ninja, an S-rank criminal ninja, before he "died".

"I see you came back." An old woman appeared in the room. It was grandma Pinako. "I see that you're gotten taller too."

Ed recovered from the attack of the deadly screwdriver and grinned. "I sure did! Believe it good greezer."

Grandma Pinako than continued. "But you're still short." The blond man's face faulted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN THAT HE'S AS SMALL AS A GRIAN OF SAND AN ANT CAN'T EVEN STAND ON BECAUASE IT'S TOO DAMN SMALL?!" Ed raged. Itachi twitched from the inside and said, **_You're still sensitive of your height? But I agree with the old lady, you are a bit short._**

**_Shut up,_** the blond alchemist fumed mentally at the prodigy. Itachi grinned and pretended be doing his nails. **(O.o) **The ex missing nin was about 175.2 centimeters tall. That's about 5'8 in American terms. Ed is about 165 centimeters. That's about 5'5. But that includes his boots and antenna, so he's only 150 centimeters without them. So that's 4'11. Oh boy, that's my height! I'm thirteen soon to be fourteen in a few months, but since Eddy here is now 18 years old, I'll make him taller and let him be 5'5 without the antenna. That should make him pleased. Except he's still shorter than Itachi and Roy.

Winry sighed at this and saw that her childhood friend was still sensitive about his height and glared at her childhood friend's right arm. "I see that your automail is still in one piece." And she was right indeed. Almost every time Ed came back for a visit, it would almost always be there because of his automail. Automail was prosthetic limbs that were developed over time when there were many wars going on, back before Itachi and Edward had their little encounter. Automail moves because the user's veins are connected to the metal part to move around. Ed broke his automail many times in the past.

Edward recovered from his "little" explosion, and nodded, "Where's Al?" The blond asked. He wondered where his little brother was. When Al was brought back by Ed, he became a ten year old like the day when he and his older brother tried to bring their mother back to life. The preteen boy lost his memories in the process and only had the memories before the incident.

Winry looked at Edward again and answered, "He's at Izumi's grave again." Ed went "Oh," It has been a few months since his sensei had passed away. The middle age woman died because of her condition of one of her organs. Her damaged organ was the one that prevented her from being able to give birth to a child. This made the Elric brothers both sad. Even after killing many people in his life, Itachi couldn't help but felt sorry for the woman to have lived for such a short lifespan and couldn't even have another chance to give birth to a child.

Ed than opened the door and said, "I'm going to go and check on Al." Winry wasn't surprised at this and didn't stop him. Aunt Pinako looked at the young man going out the door and sighed. To her it felt like it was yesterday when the Alphonse came in the door with Ed with no right arm or a left leg. Their fail attempt of human transmutation was all that started the whole problem and this was how it ended. Winry gazed at the window as she watched her childhood friend walk to the place where their sensei and their mother were buried.

* * *

Ed walked out the door as he started to go the direction of their mother's grave. The walk to there wasn't very long and was quite silent. Itachi didn't say much as he saw that the blond needed a bit of time to think. The cemetery wasn't the biggest one around, but it was the place where the Elric brothers' mother laid. Ed and Itachi stared at the grave engraved "Trisha Elric". The eldest Elric brother sighed and thought of all those wonderful memories of his childhood before his mom died. Even that time, Ed disliked his father with great hatred because of him leaving the house without a warning, or a reason. Ed would eat all his food, but wouldn't dare touch the glass of milk. Al would wet his bed and his older brother would tease him. The brothers did their first attempt of alchemy and boy was their mother proud. Trisha was always there for her boys. Until the day she got sick from a condition and laid in her deathbed. That day, the boys cried at their mom's death. Aunt Pinako took care of the boys after the death. Ed stared at the grave for quite sometime when he sensed that someone was nearby. He looked up and saw his younger brother at someone else's grave. It was Alphonse. The younger Elric was putting flowers at his teacher's grave. The grave had letters engraved on it too, "Izumi Curtis". One day after the death of their mother, there was a storm in the town of Resembool, where the Elrics lived. All the work of the sandbags the people of the town made, it seemed like it was going to flood when their soon-to-be sensei appeared and transmuted a huge wall of sand to stop the possible flood. The brothers saw this and begged Izumi to let them be her apprentices. Ed saw behind his brother was Wrath. Wrath was one of the surviving homunculi. He was created when Izumi tried to bring her dead son back to live by using human transmutation. Her son was only a baby than and grew up in the gate as time pasted until he was brought to the world. Wrath gained Edward's right arm and left leg and lost them when the blond state alchemist was brought back from the gate by Al. The homunculus boy now had automail that Winry provided for him, just like the owner of his missing limbs. 

"Al…Wrath…" The young man said softly. **_Everyone's here._** Itachi referred to Al and the Wrath. Ed nodded silently. Al saw his brother and greeted, "Hi brother." Wrath gave him a grunt and stared at Izumi's grave. Ed remembered that day when he killed the homunculus that resembled his mother. Her name was Sloth. She was created after the brothers' failed attempt of being their mom back, out of the big mess that was left. As she tried to kill the brothers, Edward used alchemy to turn her water form to evaporate. He still remembered when Al was crying to him. Telling him not to do it. Because it was their mom. Wrath was furious at him for doing that to his, "mommy", as he thought of her as a motherly figure. The homunculus may have looked like their mother, but it wasn't her. Just a look alike.

"You miss her…don't you?" Edward said to the young homunculi. Wrath said nothing.

"When did you come back?" The other Elric brother asked Edward. Edward answered, "I just came back just now, but I got to go soon to another mission." If you were curious, Roy Mustang is now Major and is still in charge of Ed.

"Let me come with you!" His brother said. He's been studying alchemy with Izumi after the transmutation until her death. Alphonse wanted to join the military, but his brother wouldn't let him join.

The dark haired blond, Al, already knew what his brother's answer would be, but he thought that it was worth it. Ed's eyes looked distant and looked beyond the horizon. "No."

"But brothe-"Al begged.

"I SAID NO!" Ed shouted at his brother and hung his head. He couldn't bear to let his brother come along with him. He just couldn't. He already almost lost his brother twice. This couldn't happen again. "I sorry Al, but you can't. You're only twelve."

"You were twelve when you became a state alchemist!" His brother protested. Edward was stunned right there. His brother had a point there. **_Tough luck,_** Itachi commented. Ed wasn't sure how to respond. Ed's brother was told by Ed himself of their attempts of human transmutation after his lost of memory. Of course, he didn't tell him that all at once. Slowly, Edward would give information to Al of the secrets and adventure they had on their search for the Philosopher's Stone. Wrath was staring at the two brothers arguing. Itachi looked at the fight waited to see what would happen next.

"Look Al, I don't want to lose you again. Mom died and Dad…" He clutched his fist at his father's name, "left us. You're the only family I got besides Winry and Aunt Pinako." Itachi was silent throughout that little fight. His relationship with Sasuke was almost that close like the Elric brothers. Back before the Uchiha massacre, the day Itachi killed his entire clan and spared his brother. "I don't want to lose you again." Al quieted and looked at everybody. Everything was quiet and still. Nothing could be heard except the gentle breeze against the changing leaves of the trees nearby.

Al than talked again, quietly, "If you don't want to loose me, than why don't you take me with you? I'm your brother." He gazed at the soft, pale clouds, brushing against the bright azure sky. "I want to go on a journey with you. I want to have those adventures and be with you again. I want to recover those memories I lost all those years." He looked into his brother's eyes. "I want to be with you again." He looked at Ed with great determination. It was the same look he had years ago when he and Ed had asked Izumi to be her apprentice. Ed sighed. It was that look. Itachi thought that things were going to be interesting. "Look, I'll let you come with me on that mission, but I'll have to tell that to Major Bastard." Even after two years, the blond young man still called Roy by that name and other unpleasant nicknames. **_Ah, it's going to be so much fun talking to him._** Itachi commented. Roy had some unpleasant experience with the "new" Ed, who was Itachi. The flame alchemist was shocked after that and was careful from than. Al gave a weak grin. It was just like his brother to say something like that. He asked the young homunculus, "Why don't you come with us to stop by with Winry? She can fix you automail for you." Wrath's automail looked rusted like he was in the rain for days on end and he didn't look like he took good care of himself. The young boy said, "All right." and went to join the brothers to stop by the girl's house. _After mom died, my brother and I tried to do human transmutation. We thought we could bring her back to life._ _We failed and had many things happened to us after that day. Mom and dad are gone…But I still have my brother…Al. **I'm actually excited about our next mission.**_ Ed thought to Itachi. Itachi turned his attention to Ed. **_Me too. _**And thought of the Elric brothers' relationship. He may have killed his family and his little brother was in another universe…but he could instead watch and help the brothers be a family again. He had his soul in Ed's body, yes. But that was good enough for him. For he now had his crimson eyes beneath golden ones for now.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter 2 done. This is not the end. I'm still planning to update this story. Thank you for your reviews. Please R&R. Read and Review. I think this is pretty good for the second chapter. The next chapter will come soon sometimes next week. I usually type my stories on Fridays through Sundays or on the holidays. The girl mentioned at the begining of chapter 1 is a seven year old character I made up in another fanfic I'm writing right now.**


	3. Author's Note

Author Notice: Sorry! I would like to give you guys a notice of something. I'm very sorry for having it took longer to update a new chapter. I have another story I'm working on and I'm had a busy schedule this week. I had many tests and quizzes and I have to study for another one. To make my point, here's a chart of my schedule since Sunday. I don't expect you to go, oh no, the poor thing. She has so much work! No, I don't expect or need the pity. But I do expect you to understand the delay and still continue reading my story. If you don't care about my life, ignore this. If you are curious, than read on.

1/21/07- Music Theory Test Level 5 11:00 pm

Vietnamese Mid-Term Test 1:15 pm

1/22/07- Math Algebra 1 Chapter 7 Test period 6 (after lunch)

1/23/07- Spanish Vocabulary Test #1 Etapa 3-2 period 2

1/24/07- Spanish Vocabulary Test #2 Etapa 3-2 period 2

English Spelling Quiz period 4

Literature Quiz of The Diary of Anne Frank period 5

1/25/07- Spanish Listening Test Etapa 3-2 period 2

1/26/07- Social Studies Chapter 7 period 1

Even though the tests are over, I still have to study for the final test for music and piano. I will have to try and find a way to find time for my stories. Please be patient. It is hard and new for me to do all my studying, music, and type two different stories at a decent rate for the readers to keep their interest.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The moment darkness approached, Itachi knew that death was coming. After being killed by Sasuke, Itachi was sent through the gate, where the Uchiha prodigy found himself in the body of none of than Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist. Not necessary to read Sasuke's Brand New Start And a New Family Member.

Disclaimer:

Ed: animegirl98 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto. It is copy write by their owners.

The Authoress: That's right! The people who made those shows were all Japanese! I'm not Japanese! I'm Vietnamese! Yeah, my parents were from that small country U.S. fought against decades ago against the north. Have a problem? Being Vietnamese is awesome! We have Lunar New Year so we get to play, eat, and get those pretty red envelopes from relatives full of cash… I love this.

Ed: …

* * *

"blab" talking, normal text 

"_blab" thinking_

"**blab" author notes**

"_**blab" Itachi/Ed talking in thoughts**_

* * *

Crimson Eyes Beneath Golden

Chapter 3

* * *

Al sighed as he putted his face deeply into his two hands. He was sitting outside of the Major's office at the headquarters and could hear his brother arguing with the Major. 

"Well Ed, I see that you're still quite short after all those months…"

"SHUT UP COLONEL BASTARD!" The boy could hear his older brother shout back. Even though the Colonel was promoted to the rank, Major, people who were close to him still called him the Colonel. Ed here still called him by cruel nicknames. Alphonse buried his face even further. This could just go on and on… He waited for more when he heard nothing so he decided to look up. Their argument seemed to pause and stopped. The preteen boy heard some mumbling in the Major's office when he saw Edward coming out of the door and slammed the door. Al sighed again. Edward grumbled and than stretched out his arms and yawned. "That bastard… I hope Riza will get back to work soon…" he was heard mumbling. The Lieutenant was taking a break from work to have a nice Roy-free vacation. That meant the Major had some free time from her deadly guns instead of doing paperwork, unfortunately for Ed. Ed will always be Ed. Al and Ed walked out of the building to get to their next stop on their next mission. Roy, being a generous guy, for a bastard that is, let Al comes along on this mission. The two stopped by at an ice cream shop for a small break. The young man ordered himself some chocolate raspberry and his brother ordered an orange swirls. Edward gazed at the sky peacefully as he ate his ice cream slowly. Al found a lost kitty and both him and the kitten licked the ice cream happily. Al laughed softly as the cat got some of the ice cream on its nose. The young man smiled at this when Itachi decided to talk right here, **_I guess we'll be off on another mission… _**Itachi said. Than Ed answered back, **_Yeah, this time Al will be with us. Good thing Colonel Bastard agreed with this. _**

**_Remember after I became stuck to you, I had to deal with the Colonel? _**Itachi asked. **_Yes. _**Ed said.Ed stared pasted everything as a flashback catches on.

* * *

Flashback… 

A teenage boy was seen in a building. Everything was deserted and nobody was there except him. The boy stood up and stretched his arms out. **Where… am I?** He thought. He was about to get to that part to think about it when he heard something…

**_Hey bastard! What are you thinking you're trying to do with my brother!?_** The boy's eyes turned into dots when he heard that. The voice wasn't talking exactly, but he could hear it in his mind.

"Who…are you?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

The voice paused; **_Well I'm Edward Elric of course! I'm a state alchemist! The fullmetal alchemist!_**

The blond looked even more confused than ever. "State…alchemist?"

**_Yeah, I'm a state alchemist. Don't ignore my question. What are you trying to do with my brother, and what are you doing here in my body?!_**

"Nothing," he mumbled and thought that this kid was more demanding than his younger brother, "And what do you mean in your body?"

**_Why don't you look in the mirror?_** Ed suggested. Itachi looked at the mirror nearby and saw that he wasn't himself anymore. His image has changed entirely. He now had blond hair when he usually had raven hair, and his eyes were gold. Everything seemed to be weird and unnatural now. Itachi Uchiha was now stuck in Edward Elric's body.

Ed, I mean Itachi in Ed's body, turned pale. After killing his clan, joining Akatsuki, and than get killed by his brother, he had to deal with this? He was stuck in a little kid's bo-

**_HEY! I CAN HEAR ALL YOUR THOUGHTS HERE! _**Edward yelled, he was irritated that another person called him a kid, small, short… and he could head all his thoughts. Itachi was startled this and than said slowly out loud, "How old are you? Twelve? Thirteen?" He looked down at his new body. This didn't seem to make things any better for Ed. **_WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME SOMEONE WHO IS SO SHORT THAT YOU WOULD THINK THAT HE IS A LITTLE KID WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH THE DOOR KNOB EVEN WHEN HE'S STANDING ON HIS TOES ON A CHAIR?! _**The teenager seemed to have some problems with his height. **_NO I DO NOT! _**Ed could be heard shouting inside Itachi's mind, echoing while you could hear nothing in reality except Itachi taking to himself. By now, the Uchiha prodigy recovered from this shock. **_Besides, I'm sixteen._** Ed mumbled. _What a joke…_ Itachi thought. The young alchemist glared mentally at the ex missing nin. Itachi sighed, if this is what happens to people who die, this was just plain crazy. He thought he might go to heaven, well, hell maybe, but instead, he winded up being stuck in this body. He looked at his hands when he noticed that one of his hands showed a small hint of metal. _Strange._ Itachi thought. He may have got into a kid's body, but hey! He had this awesome… thing… A hand made of metal? That might come in handy. **_What's a state alchemist? _**Itachi asked calmly. Ed stared at him. This person, Itachi he called himself… did he have any idea how he got here? Did he even know what alchemy is?

Months later a certain blond alchemist was at Central Headquarters leaning against the wall. He was to visit the Colonel for his new mission. Ed was still in the military and so he had to report to it when the Colonel recovered from his attack at the hospital. **_Why do I have to do this…? _**Itachi mumbled. **_Because, I don't want to deal with Colonel Bastard again, two, I don't know how to get my control back yet, and three, I want you to meet him personally._** Ed relied back, listing his reasons. After Itachi discovered himself in Ed's body, he was the one who took Al back to Resembool. Al seemed to have no memories of his journey during those years much to Ed's disappointment. A man told Itachi/Ed that the Colonel was ready. Itachi stepped into the office and waited to meet this man Ed keep on calling Colonel Bastard. The office itself was normal; it was neat on one side and messy on the other side. The other side was messy because of all the paperwork stacked on a desk. A man was sitting in the desk. His hair and eyes were dark and had a patch on his left eye.

"Ah, Ed. It's good to see you again." The man said. "Ed" was twitching. Now, Itachi had control over Ed's body for this moment. "I have another mission for you. I see that you're still short because I can't see you over this huge stack of paperwork." Roy said. He was expecting "Ed" to explode as usual and make a huge fuss over it. "Ed" stared coldly at the flame alchemist. It wasn't his killer glare, because he could go much worse than that, it was just the traditional Uchiha stare, not a glare. The real Ed was making a little mental tantrum in the mind of the prodigy at Roy's statement. Itachi ignored this and said coldly, "It's not wise to underestimate people. Especially by the outside of their looks…" Roy stared at the blond. It has only been a few minutes since the midget has been in his office and the flame alchemist could almost tell immediately that there was something up with Ed. It was not Ed's nature to be so cold to anybody at moments like these, especially when people tease him about his heights. It was almost like Roy was talking to a completely different person. Since when did he get…wise? Sure, the boy was a prodigy for alchemists and he had to grow up faster than most kids would, but he wouldn't be able to think up of such a thing like this that could stun the man for minutes. Roy was stunned for minutes, it seemed like months to Roy. Itachi continued to stare at the man and the sensed fear the flame alchemist possessed at this moment. Ed from the back of Itachi's mind was wondered by how a simple glare and one comment could stop Roy in a matter of minutes. Fortunately, Roy was quick to recover from this and than said, "Well, I see that you've been maturing." Itachi continued that glare. This made everybody, except Itachi of course, nervous and cautious. "I guess I'll take that as an apology." The prodigy said with no emotions. Itachi turned to let it look like he was leaving the office. He than quickly turned and than slammed Roy into the wall. Roy was stunned by this, again. Itachi pressed the flame alchemist against the wall with his right hand. He than moved closer and said softly, "I already told you," his voice was soft and showed a sense of danger. "Don't underestimate people…" He grinned as he dug his sharp nails into Roy's stomach. "Because… they may strike back… When you don't know it…" His fingers dug deeper into the flame alchemist's flesh. "Tell me my next mission… Don't stall with me..." Roy nodded slowly as small drops of blood came flowing out of the cuts from Itachi. Ed from the inside was shocked by what Itachi did. Who was this guy?

Itachi was walking out the building to get to his next destination when Ed interrupted, **_Hey! What's the big deal here? What did you attack that man for?_** Itachi than said, **_I have my own reasons. _**

**_That's not a proper answer! _**Ed shouted angrily at the eldest Uchiha. **_You can't just go attack people like that! What are you anyway? _**

… said Itachi. Ed was pissed. This guy won't give any answers back! Itachi continued to walk as Ed was shouting a bunch of things to him. Ed eventually got tired of asking and shouting, which was good for Itachi because he was getting a headache from hearing the boy's shouts and rapid thoughts across his mind. Their mission was to get to Lior to check and see how much progress the people there made since the war ended. If there were to be any problems, they would have to report it to the military.

Lior seemed to make some progress after that long war they just had. Men were seen repairing some of the damage of the buildings that were still standing. The women and children were helping their husbands. Some shopkeepers were in their little shops and continued their business after their shop was finished being repaired. Edward/Itachi would have to stay at this city for at least one week. Nothing looked out of place. Edward hadn't said much since the arrival at this town. Itachi hadn't figured out how to let the kid gain back control, not that he didn't enjoy having total control for his.

He settled to stay at one of the inns the town had. It was a regular inn, nothing special. The owner was kind gave Itachi a discount for his stay because he was a "kid". On the forth day at their stay, Edward still hasn't been heard often. It was like the boy was deep in thought. Because he didn't have much to do for this mission, Itachi would just walk around to explore some parts of the town. Itachi went past an alley when he noticed that this part of Lior seemed to be deserted. Edward mumbled something about guys who think they're better than everyone else. The prodigy ignored this. In fact, Itachi has been ignoring this kid a lot! He had to; the young alchemist won't just stop complaining. By now, Itachi has learned to block his thoughts, or having Ed from communicating with him. So there were times when Ed couldn't read his thoughts because of this. Edward seemed to pick up at the same pace as Itachi had trouble talking to him or reading his thoughts as well. Let's face it; both of them were prodigies in their area. Ed was practically a genius in alchemist compared to the other alchemists, most of them were adults. Itachi was definitely a genius. He was known as the Uchiha prodigy after all before he killed his clan and became a missing nin. If he stayed in Konoha, he could have become the strongest ninja in the village. So it was no surprise that they both figured that out. Itachi must had drop his guard, because the boy (Or is he a man? He's a boy physically, but he's actually a man!) didn't seem to notice a boy Ed's age attacking him from the back. BAM! The prodigy sensed his present and punched the guy with his right fist. The boy fell down. He was about to finish him when someone came running.

"Hey! Stop!" A girl came running. Itachi stopped when he noticed her. The girl stopped at the spot where the unconscious boy lied and panted. "Please sir! I'm so sorry for that! This doesn't happen too often!" Ed and Itachi were staring at her. "I'm very sorry for what my brother did!" Itachi would have killed the person anyway, but he was in civilization and killing random people wouldn't help him in his new life. He glared at her. What was she here for?

It turned out that this girl's name was Kristy and that boy who attacked Itachi was her stepbrother. The boy's name was Kit and was her older stepbrother. From was Kristy said, their parents were killed during the war by state alchemists. So Kit was against state alchemists like some people were and wanted revenge on them for killing their parents. He was 16 and Kristy was 14. Their grandfather was the man who own that inn Itachi was staying at. The old greezer greeted the three when his two grandchildren brought Itachi in. Kristy showed Itachi around the town and Kit had to go on an errands.

Two days after meeting Kristy and Kit, the mission was almost over. The town has been making great progress, so it was no use staying here now. Kit was jealous that this boy, Edward, got all the attention from his stepsister. He was the one who comfort her after their parents' death. He was the one who took care of her. He went through all that trouble and than this boy came along and had all attention on him for nothing.

Edward grumbled and said, **_Come on, answer my damn question._** _**Who are you?** _He could now block his thoughts for a longer period of time. He waved goodbye to the old man of the inn when a huge crowd of people came rushing. The mob nearly ran over Itachi, but he luckily got out of the way in time. The huge crowd angrily ran after Itachi. "Hey, you! You're a state alchemist. Am I right?!" One of the men in the crowd shouted to the prodigy. Itachi ran out the door and said nothing. He ran and gathered up his chakra and cried, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Itachi expected a fireball to be released. All that came out of Itachi was ashes and smokes. He coughed on this. How was it possible? Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy couldn't produce such a simple jutsu of the Uchiha clan when he had did many other jutsus ten times more difficult than this one! The huge angry mob laughed as the Uchiha coughed at his attempt of his jutsu and prepared to take down the boy. The old man of the inn went to escape through the back of the shop to call the people. "What the hell are these people attacking me for?" Itachi asked himself between coughs as the group all attacked Itachi with guns and knives. Some even had clubs with them! **_Rebels… _**A voice said. It was Edward. The prodigy nearly got slashed with a knife. The Uchiha helplessly defended himself with his automail arm as he couldn't use any jutsus. There were too many people! **_Those people must be one of those rebel groups who still were against the military after the war. They're usually nothing much to state alchemists, but I guess you're new to alchemy eh? _**At this statement, Itachi felt his two hands moving. Moving without his command! He saw his two hands clapping together and hit the floor! A huge boulder sprang out of the ground to block out the mob. Edward had control of Itachi's limbs! Itachi cried, "What the hell are you doing?!" he was in shock of how this boy made that boulder just by clapping his two hands! **_I'm just doing a little bit of alchemy! _**The young alchemist said and grinned mentally as he saw that shock in his eyes. This man isn't such a hot shot anymore is he? As he saw Itachi's shock as an opportunity, he gained totally control of his own body back. Itachi grinded his teeth as struggled back control of Ed's limbs. He leaped at the rebels and punched a couple of them. It looks like some taijutsu worked here after all. **_Give me back my body! _**Edward cried. **_That would be foolish if I did that! _**Itachi cried back as he kicked the rebels aside. This wasn't coming out too well. Two souls in one body, fighting for control.

The police, or what ever you want to call them, arrived and saw the beaten rebels lying on the ground. Many of them were beaten up. A couple had serious injuries. During the fight, many of them were damaged by ruthless shots and other damage from ruthless rebels because of their aggressive manners. The group was taken in to see what they would do with them when Edward/Itachi noticed one of the rebels. It was Kit. He was beaten real badly by some of the rebels when they were coming that way with their attacks. Kristy was there at the scene when she saw this. "Those repels…" Kristy whispered when she saw her brother bleeding in a pool of blood. On her brother's shoulder was where one of the rebels shot him. The bullet was there, dug deeply into his skin and had bruises on his body, "Why do they have to do all of this?" Itachi was behind her. He watched as the girl cried. "Why did you have to do this?! Because of you, those rebels came and hurt Kit!" She cried in tears. Itachi and Ed were silent as the girl now found herself screaming. "First mom and dad, and now this!" She paused and continued, leaving the two souls in Edward's body in shame, "After mom and dad got killed in the war, all I had was grandpa and my brother… What did I do to deserve this?" The prodigy felt a bit guilty for her, even though he didn't like her brother much. The girl wiped her tears away and turned to Itachi to say, "I'm sorry I had to make you guilty. Forgive for that. You should go back." He still said nothing. He had seen many deaths as a ninja. So if this boy died, it would be nothing. Edward had pity for the girl. Kristy looked at Itachi and said softly, "I'm sorry for this. I'm really am." She turned her back and left the scene. There was nothing but silent. **_I guess there's nothing left, but to go back home…_** Edward said sadly. Every since becoming a state alchemist, he had been through many happy moments and sad ones. Well, this was one of the sad moments. Somehow, the two knew that Kit would survive. The mission was complete. "I guess jutsus don't work here," Itachi murmured.

**_Jutsus? What the hell is that?_** The blond alchemist asked the Uchiha. Itachi said nothing. **_Hey! Stop ignoring me again! You can't go on like that!_** **_Give me back my damn body! Are you listening to me? _**Itachi blocked the connection. **_Ugh! Damn it! He's blocking his thoughts again! Who the hell is this bastard anyway?! _**Ed screamed in frustration. Just when he thought that two minds could give him a better advantage, this had to happen! Itachi on the other side of that imaginary invisible wall that was blocking the connection lifted his right hand and looked at it. This hand… it's made of metal… And that power that kid did earlier… Alchemy… what kind of world was this? What had this kid been through? Itachi glared at his surroundings before he left that town. It looks like he'll have to get use to this world. Behind him was a sunset as he walked on that road to his new life. Perhaps he'll learn some new tricks.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter done. Please remember to read and review. I like to call it the R&R no Jutsu. The Art of the Read and Review. Don't blame me for that. I had some trouble on this chapter. So much HW. It feels like all the knowledge I have is leaking out… I hate 2nd trimester.**

**Itachi (in a dull voice with no enthusiasm): Give me a R.**

**Ed (in same tone): Give me an &. **

**Itachi: Give me an R.**

**Both at the Same Time: R&R.**

**Al: Why the long faces?**

**Itachi: The authoress is torturing us!**

**Edward: She made us share the same body!**

**Itachi: I need my hot body back! My fangirls need me. I hate sharing the same body with this shorty.**

**Edward: Yea-- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY THAT EVEN A LITTLE KID COULD BE AS TALL AS HIM BECAUSE HE CAN'T GET A GROWTH SPROUT AND AN ELECTRON CAN'T EVEN BALANCE ON HIM BECAUSE HE'S TOO SMALL THAT HE GETS CRUSHED UNDERNEATH IT INSTEAD!?! (his face is fuming red)**

**Itachi (twitches): This must be hell. **_Why did I have to get stuck with this guy of all people? What's the point of being in this body when he isn't even old enough to drink yet?! I'm a grown 22 year old man for kami's sake!_

**Alphonse: ...**


End file.
